


Yours Tonight

by revenantforces



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Feminization, Graphic Description, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Eddie Diaz, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenantforces/pseuds/revenantforces
Summary: Eddie and Buck have just started becoming friendly, but Eddie couldn't imagine how familiar they'd get after their first night out drinking together.*super light feminization and degradation warning*
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. Thank you for reading. I didn't edit this/proof read it very much, sorry if there's mistakes!
> 
> *super light feminization and degradation warning*

Eddie sunk himself down in the booth he'd been occupying for nearly four hours while he looked across the stained oak and dead soldiers at his last remaining colleague who sat between nodding off and perking up with an empty beer threatening to tumble out of his grasp. When his eyes were open they were glassy and bloodshot, and Eddie could tell that Buck had gotten drunker than he probably meant to get. The promise he’d made his Aunt to be available before midnight to retrieve his son from her care haunted him as the hour had since passed. It was definitely time to go. Unfortunately, it was also apparent that his drinking buddy was in no way to be left alone. Guilt set in as Eddie acknowledged that it was probably his fault since he’d proposed everyone go out for drinks to celebrate a rousing day in the field. Things had gotten out of hand when they'd started doing rounds of shots to toast the round they'd successfully removed from a man's leg cooperating as a team for the first time. But how could he have known that Buck would be so competitive in absolutely every aspect even after they'd supposedly formed a truce? Eddie had resigned three shots in when he'd begun to really feel it, but he supposed Buck probably couldn't concede even when it was the right choice due to his immaturity.

Bobby had given him a brief summary on Evan Buckley when he'd first arrived at the 118, but of course Eddie had been given a rundown on each member of his new family. It made him kind of nervous when a person tasked with keeping him safe in the field had been branded slow on the uptake with a reckless reputation, a selfish side, and a stubborn streak. But the Captain assured his rookie recruit that Buck was an asset to the division overall. Strawberry blonde and flawlessly coiffed, a piercing turquoise stare, a broad build, and the extra height that Eddie had always longed for; he was more intimidating than previously assumed after they'd actually met. Despite first introductions, he seemed to exhibit naturally a lot of the traits that Eddie felt he had to practice to exude. Determined, resilient, analytical, and intuitively intelligent, Buck was quite extraordinary after he’d been able to observe him on a more intimate level. Noticing it only made Eddie more self-conscious than he already was being alone in a foreign place because he couldn’t tell if he wanted to be friends with him or if it was something more than that.

"Hey, so, I'd better get going," Eddie said as he made to stand up, declining to elaborate in the interest of waiting until Buck might be able remember it to talk about his private affairs now that they’d moved beyond enemies.

"But it's still early," Buck argued with a slur as he put the bottle on the table and started to search for liquid in any of the others. Eddie only pursed his lips.

"We could go get pancakes!" Buck suggested excitedly.

"I guess I could use some pancakes," Eddie acquiesced as he started to leave the bar, expecting that Buck was following but not hanging back to make sure.

Being that he wasn't as impaired, Eddie offered to chauffeur them around while he searched for a diner that would appease his difficult passenger. Buck was objectionable, bratty, and kept changing his mind. The more exasperated of the two felt it had been easier to negotiate with his seven-year-old son. He talked a mile a minute until he didn't anymore. Eddie looked over to see him peacefully passed out against the window, his cell phone in his hand with directions to Los Tacos from their location on the screen. He spoke his name, but it yielded no answer. Unsure how to take him home when he didn't know where that was for Buck, a difficult decision had to be made.

If he opted to take Buck back to the firehouse it could be a douchebag mistake that Eddie could never recover from. They’d only just started to warm to one another and having him wake up hungover in yesterday’s outfit at work could look like a deliberate power move. It would also potentially get both of them into trouble while disturbing their freshly lain foundation. But carrying a grown man into his home while he slept was weirder than he was willing to get after only knowing him a few days, so abandonment seemed the only option. Eddie gave him one last look as he shut his truck down and trudged into the house, leaving the front door unlocked should Buck wake and try to wander in later on in the morning.

There was no way Eddie was going to be able to sleep with an undeniably stunning man resting beautifully mere yards away. Even after nearly three full episodes of Futurama and three more beers from his fridge, Buck was prominent on his mind. When he heard a creak from the entryway, he turned to see him stretching toward the ceiling so that his navel was exposed and Eddie referred back to the cartoon distraction with such haste that it had to have been obvious. He took another swig of the alcohol for comfort as he grappled with the butterfly feeling that filled his ribcage whenever they shared the same space. He tried to tell himself that it was because they'd started as rivals and he was still feeling the residual awkwardness of that as he heard Buck approach behind his seat on the couch.

"Nice place,” Buck commented. “Do you have a wife that's gonna be pissed off that I'm here? I can get a Lyft home now if I need to." Eddie theorized that it couldn’t be a lie if he just refused to say anything, so he shook his head and shimmied himself over, making an invitation present should Buck feel inclined to sit.

"I was gonna drop you off, but I didn't know where you live," Eddie told him as he came to accept the spot. 

Buck deflated against the pillowy backdrop, his long legs bent and parted and his abdomen flat in front of him. "That's okay, I don't know where I live, either," he muttered pitifully.

"You don't have a home?" Eddie gawked, stunned that an active member of the LAFD could be without residence.

"Nah, not really," Buck explained. "I mean, I've been staying at my girlfriend's place, it's not mine. She's, uh... traveling out of the country for a while. She didn't break up with me," he asserted.

"When is she coming back?" Eddie wondered, jealously invested in this mysterious and seemingly pretend girlfriend. 

"Soon I hope... But she doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. I don't think she misses me the way I miss her," Buck sulked and Eddie could hear the pain in his tone. He had kind of wanted to push Buck's buttons when he'd learned that he could and he felt like he owed him after he was being so rude for no reason when they'd first met. But after getting to know him better, Eddie wanted to take back the salt he’d used to prod him about it when they’d confronted each other at the firehouse gym.

“Why do you say that?” Eddie couldn’t hide his genuine concern.

“My sister showed up at her place out of the blue the other day, and you know what she told me? She said that Abby wanted to go on this trip so that she could sleep with other men because it’s some kind of ‘eat, pray, love’ thing that girls do. I don’t know what that means exactly, but she’s a girl, so she would know for sure, right?” he said before he sniffled.

“Do you think that’s why she wanted to go?” the interview proceeded carefully.

“She said to ‘do whatever I want’ while she was gone... so I don’t like to think about it. But it’s hard not to. It gets really lonely in that apartment, just me and all these memories of the people I love leaving." 

Silence blanketed the room as Eddie noticed that the scheduled programming on the channel he'd been watching had gone from broadcast to infomercials and he sought to find any phrase that would make up for how he'd treated Buck's personal life without considering how sensitive he was about everything.

"I try not to get drunk in public anymore because I have this habit where I talk too much. I should get back to her place," said Buck as he sat up straight.

"You don’t have to. I don’t mind if you wanna talk." Eddie didn't mean to reach out and land on his thigh to stop him from standing, but that's how his subconscious chose to respond when he worried Buck might go. He withdrew and tried to forget that it had happened, but even fixating on his lack of subtlety didn’t quell the thirst for more dirt on this woman who appeared to have broken Buck’s heart. “I’m a good listener,” he added, regretting it immediately as he figured he was being too forward.

He seemed to think about it for a minute before Buck made himself comfortable again. “I guess I could hang out. But I’ll spare you the details.” 

Without saying anything, Buck watched Eddie flip through channels before he swiped the remote from his charge without permission or warning. “You’re a horrible clicker, by the way,” he critiqued.

Buck turned out to be the one who was not very good at clicking. He pressed random buttons and didn’t wait to see what was playing on one channel before he switched to the next. Eddie finished his beer and got up to get another one while his houseguest tasked himself with the entertainment. Channel 39, news. Channel 83, infomercial. Channel 415, Bollywood movie. He walked back into the room and contemplated a battle plan to reclaim his stolen power as he observed Buck perusing. Channel 284, Spanish news. Channel 51, British sports. Channel 992, Adult. Eddie felt flushed the moment he heard the petite brunette girl on screen squealing with dramatic theatrics as she was being railed by two beefcakes at the same time and he wished that the controller would move onto the next selection.

“Uh oh! Does this make you uncomfortable?” Buck teased with a giggle as he upped the volume so that the sound deafened him and Eddie reached over to try and correct it.

“Ahhh, yeah, kind of,” Eddie confessed bashfully as he applied himself more the next attempt to remedy the problem.

Buck shielded the buttons on the changer as he squirmed to oppose the intrusion and Eddie progressively got up onto his knees to give himself some assistance after he’d set the beer back onto the coffee table. Though he tried to keep the edge, Buck was proving to be a worthy adversary and the smaller of them was feeling the disadvantage. 

“Didn’t you, like, ever watch porn in a group setting when you were in the Army, or anything?” he asked over their feud, and the only thing Eddie could think about was Chimney’s remark about how he never took anything Buck said seriously.

Eddie felt the same way; he still couldn’t tell if he was being real or being a smartass. “Is that just a normal thing you do?”

“I’ve had roommates before,” was his rebuttal. 

Before the aggressor registered what was happening, his challenger had wriggled himself free of the tussle. Emerging victorious from behind the sofa moments later, he didn’t plan that Eddie would be waiting and he tackled him by the shoulders. He spun him around, dragging Buck over the back so that his hipbones jutted from beneath his belt as his body draped the frame. It was deliciously intriguing and Eddie had to focus on his task while he forced the plastic from his hold as he kept Buck detained with his elbows and his weight. 

The moment he’d thought he’d been successful and dropped his guard, Buck pounced from below catching Eddie in a deadly and unexpected headlock. After he’d been ambushed, he tried to present a defense and the prize he’d championed so hard to retrieve clattered against the floorboards and into oblivion. He pawed at his biceps, his triceps and his forearms for an opening to pry into as Buck used the whole of his strength to keep him viced to his chest and the vascular tracks that mapped under his skin as Eddie raked across his arms were wetting his appetite. He smelled like expensive cologne drenched in cheap beer and the mixture was enthralling. Eddie struggled to cope with how it made him feel and he began to flail. 

“Alright, I surrender!” Eddie pled as best he could with his voice box so crushed and Buck released him. 

“That’s what I thought,” the apparent winner gloated from his captive position before he hopped back up. 

“Can you change the TV now, please?” Eddie implored him as he swept his mussed mane back and tried to stay flaccid while he watched Buck unavoidably feel himself up when he readjusted his displaced t-shirt.

“I’m not the one who dropped the remote,” Buck argued dismissively as he glued his attention to the screen.

Standing to come back and find it, Eddie was slightly put off by how at ease Buck appeared watching something so explicit with someone else in the room. Perhaps it had been the cultural and generational gaps that kept him modest. It could’ve also been that he’d been watching so much pornography lately that he hated to even think about the word. Eddie had kept his love life at the lowest priority after his estranged wife decided to leave him with their son nearly two years before. His happiness lived in the shadow of Christopher’s and he wasn’t sure if it would be upsetting to introduce somebody new when things with his mother weren’t reconciled properly. He spent all of his time at home or on his career, so he never had any spare to go out and meet another woman. With all those factors keeping him out of the dating game, being confronted with Buck’s loneliness only made him more aware of the void he found in himself. 

“You ever try that?” Buck referenced the action on the television and Eddie peeked over to have a glimpse. He wasn’t sure if he was specifying the threesome in general or the momentary shot of bareback anal that had been running when he’d brought the question up, but either one made his stomach cartwheel with anxiety equally.

“Uhh, no,” Eddie murmured while he scoured the area frantically, as the word was true to each action. 

“No way!” Buck hissed lustfully before he said, “You’re missing out,” without indicating anything further, leading Eddie to presume that he’d engaged in both. 

“Well, I don’t know what I’m missing, so that means I can’t miss it, right?” Eddie reasoned as he sprang to rescue himself from any further interrogation and returned the scene to the neutral view that a vegetable chopper and its flashing 1-800 number offered.

“That’s the type of logic that typically accompanies yearning,” said Buck as he patted his heart. “How long has it been for you, huh? You’re a good looking dude, Diaz, what’s going on? Mechanical issues?” he frowned as he looked at Eddie’s crotch.

Eddie grabbed the nearest throw pillow to swat him with and made his way back to his seat on the couch, leaving Buck still standing behind him acting as though he didn’t know why he’d received a blow of feathers and material.

“I thought I made myself clear- don’t call me Diaz,” Eddie said frankly as he picked up the beer he’d opened before and started to take a drink until he felt pressure come down on him when Buck started to rub hard circles into his tensing traps.

He froze when he could feel Buck’s breath warm against his jaw. “Want me to call you daddy instead?” he purred as he plucked the glass from Eddie’s hand and took a swig.

Panic smothered him from his scalp to his soles and goose pimples prickled every follicle until Eddie shivered as he scrambled away from his invaded space. “Excuse me?” he gasped.

“So you don’t wanna fuck then?” Buck double checked as he narrowed his eyes but didn’t move.

“What? Wh-Why would you think that I do?” Eddie stammered as he tried to will his tan from tinting a dark shade of crimson. 

It had kind of made Eddie upset before when Buck somehow knew about the Army. He’d never watched porn with anyone before, but the other men would find material to whack off to and make videos or take pictures for their loved ones back home and he’d caught himself looking on more than one occasion. Now after Buck had been confident enough to make a move, he felt mortified because he wanted to continue and embarrassed that he could’ve been so transparent when he thought he’d done well managing the curiosities he’d fled Texas to escape.

“I’m kind of a pro at catching signals,” Buck said after he took another draw from the bottle as he leant over the back of the couch. 

“Signals?” Eddie repeated.

“All those drinks, the hand on my thigh- you offered to let me stay so that you could listen to me talk about my feelings. You initiated homoerotic wrestling! It felt like you’ve been giving me looks all night.”

Eddie felt a cold sweat beading across his forehead as Buck watched him for a reaction and he gulped. He had bought him a lot of drinks. But he had bought everyone at least one to celebrate saving a life by pulling a live grenade from a man’s flesh. It was true that Buck had received more than anyone else, but they had been toasting a new friendship. A friendship that entailed platonic touches and the occasional in-depth conversation, surely. And he couldn’t help but look at him; they’d sat across from one another at the bar. Eddie had chosen the seat right in front of Buck when there had been half a twelve seat table open, but that didn’t mean anything specific, it was just a place to sit. As for the wrestling, Eddie ruled that there had been no subconscious fantasy to be pressed to those firm, fit pecs, and elected to believe that he was trying to de-gay the mood by making sure there were no boners in the room, including on the TV.

“That doesn’t freak you out?” Eddie was horrified to hear himself say out loud.

Buck finished the rest of the beer he’d taken before he bent forward and put the glass against Eddie's groin so that it grazed his bulge suggestively and he could feel him ghosting his jaw. “Like I said, you can have my back.” He paused to start suckling on his stubble until he whispered, “If you want it.”

The suspense built as Eddie decided how he wanted to proceed. Familial judgment and his traditional upbringing had always had him ashamed and too shy to embrace the taboo side of his personality. But living in California with his son out of the house and an experienced flirt leading him on, it seemed like the time had come at last for him to explore his wild side. He took the opening to mesh them in instant chemistry. It felt natural and good and right and after only mere moments he knew he needed more than just making out separated by wood and upholstery. 

“Come here,” Eddie panted, his voice gravelly and oxygen-starved. 

Buck climbed his way over the cushions and straddled Eddie so they could pick up where they’d left off moments before by closing the gap while the most nervous of the pair tried to slow his racing heartbeat. It felt treacherous but incredible when his clothing began to strangle him after Buck peeled his top over his head and it floated to the ground delicately as he took Eddie’s face. He kissed with an aggression that made his need to please apparent and seemed to offer his whole soul to a practical stranger in exchange for one night. Uninhibited and boldly unapologetic in every way about his sexuality, Buck made Eddie feel like a totally different person. One who wasn’t afraid to have what he wanted. As this ravenous fiend took over he clamped Buck’s wrists, pinning his limbs to his sides while he felt him smile against his mouth until he snapped at him just hard enough that Eddie could only blink in shock as the sudden hurt brought him back to reality.

“Okay, so you like to be naughty?” Eddie deduced as he constricted his joints, and Buck’s expression darkened into a devious smirk as he tugged against the restraint. 

“I like to be punished,” Buck answered, sounding innocent and dangerous at the same time. “And you seem like you have some frustration you need to let out,” he diagnosed with an adorable scrunch of his nose while he rolled his hips into Eddie’s as if to gauge precisely how ready he was and Eddie couldn’t help but wash over the entirety of his naked back to the swell of Buck’s ass until he was squeezing both cheeks. 

“I’m just what you need right now,” concluded Buck as he started nibbling at his Adam’s apple while he undid Eddie’s belt before he was shoved to the floor. 

“You think you know what I need?” Eddie growled while he unzipped his pants as Buck got to his knees automatically. 

Buck nodded as he hooked Eddie’s belt loops and brought him close. He smeared his features with the dampening cotton exposed between his undone fly as he breathed in hungrily and the standing party felt his pulse spike. He nuzzled into the palms that came to rest atop his head and Eddie let his eyelids close as soft golden curls caressed his fingerprints while every famished cell that composed his existence ignited when Buck traced the outline of the stiffened cock in front of him with gentle pecks. Eddie couldn’t silence the favorable groan that crawled from his lungs. 

“You can pull,” Buck advised before he began to suck on him through his underwear, interrupted only by Eddie whipping his head back as he yanked on his locks at the roots.

“Mmm, yeah, be mean to me,” he encouraged as Eddie freed himself with his other hand to beat Buck across the face with his dick. He furled his knuckles tighter when he opened up to take him in and Eddie had to concentrate to keep his knees from melting when the heat of his esophagus met his aching need.

Mesmerized, Eddie watched himself disappear and reappear in awe like a teenager experiencing his first time while he kneaded the crown of Buck’s skull. His short strands woven in his fists, his sharpened jaw, strong brow, the deep hums that emanated as he worked, and his large grip wrapped all the way around had the fire building in his abdomen and Eddie was anxious to get more intense. He stripped his shirt as he placed one foot on the ledge of the couch for the leverage and laced his fingers at the peak of Buck’s spine until the gagging in his throat was all he could hear while he struggled to keep up with the increasingly barbaric pace. But he did keep up and it made Eddie’s greed insatiable. 

The thick saliva strands that snapped from Buck’s puckered lips when Eddie finally backed out of his mouth ran like glaze icing on his chin and he raised the back of his hand to wipe it off. He gasped for breath, his eyes were watering and red, and his hair was a mess but he looked so perfect between Eddie’s legs with his mouth full of his junk. Buck lapped at his shaft and slicked his fingertips with the precum that dribbled from Eddie’s cock in a constant stream before he reached down the back of his pants and his eyelids fell.

The collected veneer that Eddie usually wore watched in awe and crumbled onto the sofa behind him when Buck lined his teeth with his tongue before he bit his lip and started to dig himself out. His silhouette popped underneath the black denim he still wore while he turned himself on and Eddie’s dick twitched as he crumpled his waistband to shed his own jeans in anticipation. Buck got to his feet and tripped out of his last remaining article as their gazes locked before he presented himself over Eddie’s thighs and arched his back.

“Hit me,” Buck ordered and Eddie obeyed instantly, reveling in the loud crack that echoed off the walls and the numbness that stalked up his entire arm after he’d done it. His testosterone maxed to animalistic when Buck’s creamy skin began to blush and he delivered a second that produced a slow grin from the recipient. Eddie smacked him again and skimmed the length of his lats and around his head until he pried his pout apart with his fingers. Buck bit down as he lubed them with his spit while he grated his erection against his kneecap. Eddie waited as long as he could before he inched his way toward his ass with his nerves bubbling while he drummed up his courage to try something risky until Buck looked over his shoulder.

“You can use three,” Buck started and Eddie set his pinky between his palm and his thumb. “Or four,” he added while he dipped his head.

“Or five,” he told him after the intermission while he tented his hips. Eddie hesitated because he’d never gone past three but the prospect was a kink he didn’t know he had.

“I heard about what a little slut you are,” Eddie snarled as he corkscrewed two inside to begin with.

Buck’s shoulder blades split when he hugged his arms as he laughed and he sprawled his lower half out over Eddie’s extremities when he added a third and coiled them up against Buck’s sensitive interior. From below his hand snaked up the seam on his sack until he lingered to press on his perineum and he inserted his middle and ring fingers. Eddie raised his eyebrows as he watched Buck open up around them both when he scissored them out.

“You should see for yourself,” he countered mischievously once he’d been sure that he’d got the hint and he left Eddie on his own. He added his pinky but didn’t know if he was ready to go further just yet. It obviously didn’t matter; Buck’s sexy, velvet keens as Eddie churned his ass were enough to set him off.

“Fuck it,” he demanded as he set himself up on all fours.

The sight was too tempting to ignore and Eddie tried to maintain his chill when he mounted up behind his waiting bottom. His rushing adrenaline and tame schoolboy MO had him self conscious and he swiped his cock in the crease while he placed an open hand at the small of Buck’s back to keep his balance so that his uncertainty might not be as plain. The last time he’d been in that position, his distant spouse had been on the other side and it was obligatory and unreceptive. He'd been so serious for so long with Shannon, he could count the number of people he’d been with on one hand. But it had always been safe- always with a woman. He lined himself up and let the breath he’d been saving out as he slid inside as slowly as he could manage with his hormones surging so rapidly. The difference was negligible after Buck had been warmed up, and Eddie’s plan to take it casually fell apart as soon as he was balls deep.

It was indescribable. Buck was enthusiastic and noisy and participatory as Eddie pumped himself up to a fevered rhythm. It was more intoxicating than all of the alcohol he was certain he would blame this on later after he came to his senses. The gusts that came from Buck’s respiratory system as it fought for air against the batting had him hastening his flow and Eddie hiked Buck into his pelvis then he slapped his ass again. He stabbed each hip flexer with claws that sunk as far as he could before he smoothed his reach up Buck’s ribs while he moaned from beneath him and reared back so that their bodies crashed.

“Harder,” Buck directed him and Eddie followed his lead, pinning him at the dimples above his waist while he drove him into the couch cushions until his choked panting was as steady as his heartbeat. 

“Mmm, fuckin’ pound me,” Buck whined as he clung to the fabric desperately and opened his legs wider so that their bones thundered on impact as Eddie drilled him down to the hilt. 

He could feel the sweet euphoria of orgasm glowing up his backbone and the sweat that pooled in his collarbones began to drip as Eddie moved like he were on hinges. The squeaking frame that supported them threatened to fail as he rocked Buck into the furniture with electrified venom. Years of anger, betrayal, resentment, solitude and shame drifted away with each thrust and the soundtrack of sated mewls and macaroni in a pot lulled him into a pacified stupor. It was the most captivating high he’d ever developed a taste for. Eddie grew lightheaded as his blood rushed away from his brain and he could feel himself on the verge.

“I wanna taste it,” Buck expressed while whipped around and laid on his back. Eddie was surprised to find it as attractive as he did watching him clean it up until he stilled with his tongue waiting to catch his result while Eddie jerked himself off to compensate for the absence. 

Buck slobbered on his nuts to coerce him along as Eddie stroked himself and lifted his cock to give him better access and he could feel the floodgates splintering away with the force building in his gut. He couldn’t hold out any longer as Buck looked up at him past his raging hard on and he pinched himself below the head, shooting his load against Buck’s uvula. He watched as it splattered against his teeth and he licked it up eagerly, savoring every drop like it were precious and rare until he swallowed it all. Buck nursed on him until he was sure he’d be dry for a week to carry him through the aftershocks while he paid necessary attention to himself and Eddie dissolved into a useless heap as he watched Buck spill. He popped each coated digit into his mouth and placed his head in Eddie’s lap, peering up with an expectancy that conveyed his desire to be praised. 

“Did I do good?” he asked and Eddie pet him gently with both hands using all the effort he could muster while breathed his approval.

“Goddamn,” Eddie sighed. “Yeah, you did,” he included, figuring a simple reply was the most appropriate. He didn’t want to tell him that was the best sex he’d ever had.

“Told you I got what you need,” Buck scoffed while Eddie doubled over to kiss him.

“Don’t think because you’re good at reading me that means you’re the boss here,” Eddie cautioned as he wrenched Buck’s neck, adopting his newfound roughian fondly. 

“No, daddy,” he agreed. “That’s your job.”

“That’s what I thought,” Eddie mocked as they bumped foreheads.


End file.
